Who Knew?
by Kaylee13
Summary: There's always that one kid that no one pays any attention to and is just part of the background. What happens when James decides to befriend this boy and find out more about him? James/OMC requested by MCR-luver4all-eternity


**AN: This was request made by MCR-luver4all-eternity who not only sent me my first slash request, but also my first relationship request! Thank you and I hope this is what you were looking for! Sorry if there's any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or anything else you might recognize.**

* * *

How is it that you see a person every day, but know absolutely nothing about them? Not even their name.

Everyday, since he had come to the Palmwoods, when James went to the pool, there was a boy sitting at one of the tables near the pool. James had never seen him talk to anybody and as far as he could tell, no one knew anything about him.

People passed him all the time, yet no one took the time to stop and chat with him.

Except for James.

The pretty boy did not know why, but every time he passed that table, he got a weird feeling in his stomach and he felt his heart speed up a little.

He started to ask around for any information about him, but no one could tell him anything. Not even his name. Except for Mr. Bitters of course, but he hated James, so he refused to tell him anything.

Day after day passed, each with James becoming more entranced with the mysterious boy before he finally decided to take matters into his own hands.

Quickly fixing his hair, James took a seat across from the bookworm with a smile on his face.

"Hi! I'm James Diamond, I'm in a band. What's your name?"

The boy looked up momentarily, before his eyes flickered back down to his book.

"I'm Cyrus Chance."

Finally, the face had a name.

"So, Cyrus. Why are you at the Palmwoods?"

"Why are you talking to me?"

"You didn't answer my question."

"And I won't until you answer mine."

"Well, I always see you sitting here all alone, so I thought I would come over and talk to you."

"No offence, but I don't like to talk to people that much. Goodbye, James." And with that, Cyrus got up and left, leaving behind a slightly confused and dejected James.

He would not be swayed so easily though. Cyrus's stubbornness just raised James' determination even more. Vowing to himself to find out about this boy. Even if it meant spending less time on his hair and more time on other people.

*Time skip*

The next day, Cyrus was back at the table reading when James approached him again.

The shy boy looked up at him warily and made a move to leave, but was stopped by James' arm latching out to grab his wrist before he could go.

Ignoring the feeling that shot up both the boys' arms.

"I just want to talk to you Cyrus."

"Like I said yesterday; I don't talk to people I don't know."

"How do you expect to get to know anyone if you won't talk to them?"

When Cyrus didn't respond, James knew he had won the argument.

"How about we go get a coffee or something? That way we can get to know each other better and maybe we could play video games or something at my place afterwards."

Seeing the determination in James' eyes, Cyrus gave in and allowed James to pull him out of the Palm woods and to the Starbucks down the street.

"So you never answered my question yesterday. Why are you at the Palm woods?"

"I mostly model. I do some backup dancing on the side though."

"A model? Hmm, I should have figured. You seem more like a model than a singer or actor. They tend to be more outgoing since they have to deal with people all the time."

Plus Cyrus was kinda-sorta hot. At least in the shy-loner way, with his pitch black hair and red highlights, his bright green eyes that seemed to pierce your soul contrasting with his pale skin, and his tall, yet slender build that James though wa-

Wait, what was he thinking? He wasn't gay… was he? He knew he acted kinda… girly with his hair sometimes but he had never found any guy other than Cyrus appealing to him. Did that make him bi? He'll just stick with that for now.

"James? James!"

Cyrus's voice broke through his thoughts.

"Sorry I spaced out for a minute. What were you saying?"

"Nothing. I was waiting for you to ask another question but you just were looking at me weirdly. What were you think about?"

"Nothing important. Just random thoughts." He lied easily.

"So do you have any more questions?"

"Just a few. What apartment do you live in?"

"2N."

"Really? I'm in 2J. You're right around the corner from me. Do you live with your parents?"

Cyrus visibly tensed and clutched the Styrofoam cup his coffee was in so hard that James was worried it would break and get all over his shirt.

"Look, you don't have to answer that if you don't want to."

The dark-haired boy sighed "No you asked and you've been nicer to me the past few days than anyone's been in a while. I deserve you that much. Could we just… talk about it somewhere else?"

James nodded and led the nervous boy back to the Palm woods and up to his apartment, knowing that everyone was out doing their own thing so they would have at least an hour's worth of privacy to talk.

"So what happened with your parents?"

"Before I tell you that, can I tell you something first?"

"Of course. Anything you have to say, I'm all ears."

"Promise you won't hate me?"

Green eyes stared into hazel with a slight pleading behind them that made James' heart speed up.

"I would never hate a friend. Especially one that needs someone to talk to as badly as you do."

He was given a thankful smile "I'm just gonna cut to the chase: I'm gay."

That did nothing, except increase James' confidence in the conversation as his smile never wavered and Cyrus went on to tell him the story he had never told anyone.

"So I guess it started when I was little. I realized when I was young that I felt absolutely no attraction to girls and felt more and more attracted to boys. When I finally came out when I was 12, kids always picked on me. Some just teased me; others did their best to beat the crap out of me. I'm quick though, so they had a hard time doing much damage.

"I didn't come out to my parents until I was 13, but when I did they went nuts. They called me names and they kicked me out. They said they didn't want a fag tainting their household so I became emancipated and moved to L.A.

"I wanted a fresh start so I completely changed my look. I cut and dyed my hair, I got rid of the perfectly pressed clothes my mom always made me wear and traded them in for jeans and t-shirts, and I stopped trying to please everyone and just started to keep to myself mostly. Eventually a modeling agency picked me up, and now here I am."

James had remained silent while Cyrus told his story, but now that he had finished, James pulled the slightly smaller boy in for a hug, ignoring the millions of questions running through his head and deciding that all the boy need right then was a hug.

A decision that was apparently true when Cyrus melted into the hug.

After a few moments, Cyrus was the first to pull away, looking at James with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"I wanna try something." He started to lean forwards toward James, pressing their lips together in a simple kiss that he didn't even have time to respond to before it ended.

Seeing the shocked look on James' face, Cyrus turned red and began to stammer, as if trying to cover up his actions.

"I-I'm sorry J-James. I-I shouldn't have d-done that I ju-"

He was cut off by James grabbing his face and pulling him in for another kiss, a little rougher than the first, but it still had certain softness behind it.

"I didn't get the impression you were gay." Cyrus mumbled when they finally pulled out for air.

"I'm not. At least not usually. There's something different about you though."

"And what might that be?"

"You'll be the first to know when I figure it out."

"So just to be clear, you do like me?"

James smirked at him and raised an eyebrow "I thought it was fairly obvious when I did this."

He leaned down for another short kiss.

"Well that's good, because I like you too."

"Be my boyfriend?"

Cyrus didn't answer, but James thought it would be safe to take the kiss Cyrus tackled him with as a "yes."

* * *

**AN: So I REALLY liked this one and once I finish with my requests, I might continue off of it. Please let me know what you think, but be kind because its 3:00 AM and I don't think I've slept in over 24 hours so I am passing out while typing this.**

**For those who requested stories from me, I will try to post one a week and I will do them in order by which I got them. I have finals next week so I might be a little late, but its not likely.**

**Requests are still open if you have any and let me know if you think I should add another chapter or two to this in a review.**


End file.
